WZW PPV
by LilNate03
Summary: All my PPV of WZW will be on here with all your favorite OC's battling in Hell in a Cell, WrestleMania, Royal Rumble, Breaking Bad, Takeover and etc.
1. Chapter 1

**WZW: Hell in a Cell**

 _A/N: Enjoy this first ever WZW PPV Hell in a Cell!_

 **Dark Horse-Katy Perry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Live from Moda Center Portland,Oregon**_

Before the first PPV of Hell in a Cell, The camera angle at Booker T, Lita, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Michael Cole, and Tom Phillips as they sit down at the announcement table as they was talking about the match that is coming up later between Si-Ray and Troy Mercer.

" The match for the World Heavyweight Championship between Si-Ray and Troy Mercer is set up for later tonight." Booker T said. " There's been a lot of tension going on for the champ, Si-Ray and Troy Mercer. I believe Si-Ray is the real deal and is the true champion for The World Heavyweight Championship. Si-Ray is just proving to Troy that he is a better man than he is."

" So being a better man by having two thug friends as his back-up and have it like a three on one?" Stone Cold questioned.

" No, that's not what I meant by that." Booker T said.

" I don't know what the hell you mean by Si-Ray is a better man than Troy Mercer. Troy Mercer should be the next World Heavyweight Champion, this man is the next Roman Reigns/The Rock. Troy fought like a real man and a real man should be the World Heavyweight Champion and that's Troy Mercer." Stone Cold said.

" You gotta give Si-Ray some props, Si-Ray is the fighting longest World Heavyweight Champion in WZW History and these guys are going to make history for WZW." Michael Cole said.

" I still don't think Si-Ray should become champion, Si-Ray is good but not good enough to still be champion." Stone Cold said.

" Enough with the Si-Ray/Troy segment, let's talk about the first ever Divas Hell in a Cell cage match between Honour Wallace and Kaya for the WZW Women's Championship." Lita said.

" Oh yes, The Divas match up!" Tom grins. " It's it weird to have your ex-girlfriend and your girlfriend working for the WZW?"

" Kind of...Who's your ex and your girlfriend?" Lita asked.

" I used to dated Kaya in the past, we dated for a while but, I can't say who is my current girlfriend, I'm gonna let that be a surprise for the WZW Universe." Tom Phillip grinning so hard.

" Player, Player!" Booker T laughed.

" You know how it is." Tom laughed.

" Well, I hope it don't gets crazy between your girlfriend and Kaya." said Lita. " But, I believe Kaya has potential on being WZW Women's Champion, she has the strategy, the stratus faction, and the athletic charisma. Kaya remind me of both Trish and Sasha Banks at the same time. Kaya has the technique of being Women's Champion. For Honour Wallace, she is a fantastic stone cold American Bad ass! She is the true Anti-Diva of this Divas Division."

" I will have to agree with you on Honour Wallace, Honour is a badass diva of this division. Honour talks about she look up to me as her role model and love the way how I do in and out the ring. I respect Honour Wallace, she is the true Anti-Diva of this Division. Her match with Kaya will be awesome damn match because both women's deserve to be main eventing Hell in a Cell." Stone Cold said.

" By the way, we are about to start the Hell in a Cell KickOff match will start next." Michael Cole said.

* * *

The camera angle at the stage of Hell in a Cell as fireworks was shooting up in the air as the opening of Hell in a Cell while playing "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry. The angle around the arena from the crowed cheering so loud as they were ready for the match up already.

" We are back for the first ever WZW's PPV "Hell in a Cell!" Jason said.

The angle up toward the ring as to show the Cage up in the ceiling for the first ever Divas cage match up between Honour and Kaya for the WZW Women's Championship.

" We are actually going to have an actual first ever Divas cage match between Honour Wallace and Kaya for the WZW Women's Championship." Jason said.

The camera angle toward Jerry the King Lawyer, Derek Jackson and Jason Thompson as they are seating outside the ring of the announcement table.

" This is the second match for both Honour and Kaya and now we get to see them in action in a cage match for the WZW Women's Championship!" Derek said.

" Nobody knows what's going to happened when both women's be lock inside in a cage match.

The lights of the arena turned black and white as Zack Jones theme music pops up.

 **This Life - Sons of Anarchy**

Zack and Jacob Jones appears on stage on his first day view on WZW. Zack is tanned skin with slightly long black hair and dark brown eyes. Zack wears a dark green wrestling pants with white flames around the bottom, black wrestling boots and white wrist tape.

Along with his younger brother, Jacob Jones. Jacob is slightly tanned skin, with very short black hair with a five o'clock shadow beard and moustache and had jade green eyes. Jacob wears a bright red loose wrestling pants with black boots and a yellow flame design on the pants.

Zack Jones is one of the most serious competitor in WZW but sometimes he just have fun with it. While Jacob is the loveable fan favorite for the WZW Universe.

The bell ding twice as Lillian Garcia make the announcement of the match up.

" The Following is a six men tag team match and it's schedule for one fall! Introducing first from Trenton, NJ, Zack and Jacob Jones. " Jones Bros.!" Lillian Garcia introduced the two brothers.

" The Jones Bros. Finally made their debut in WZW! We hear that Jones Bros. are the most competitors tag team in WZW and they will soon go for the WZW Tag Team Championship!" Derek said.

The crowed was cheering so loud for the Jones Bros. while both Zack and Jacob was giving their fans a high five.

The lighting of the arena changed to red and gold as The Example of Excellence, Felix 'Fenix' Shaw music entrance came on.

 **I Am-Dale Oliver (2012 Remix)**

" Introducing their tag team partner, weight 220 Pounds from Boston, Massachusetts, Felix!" Lillian Garcia introduced Felix.

Felix is slightly Tanned skin, with shaggy black hair with red streaks and shaved stubble, with blue eyes and a Tattoo of a Minotaur on his Left Shoulder, He has a Lean but Muscular Body Type kinda like Neville's. Felix Wears an Orange Headband, Black Pro Wrestling Tights but with Gold Stars on the Sides, He also wears One Black Elbow Pad and a White Wristband and Black Boots with White Kick pads with a Flame Design with a Hooded Black Studded Leather Jacket over his Ring Attire.

" Felix is also making his first day view in WZW! Felix loves to Interact with his fans and putting on a good show with his charisma skills." Jason said.

Felix got on top of the turnbuckle as he raise both his arms while making a "X" symbol as he interact with the fans. Felix got down as he walk over toward both Zack and Jacob Jones and gave them a high five.

Suddenly, the lighting in the room went dark as it pop up with a creepy one eye that's blinking as Billy Bob's theme song came on.

 **Swamp Gas-Jim Johnston**

Billy Bob along with his fellow partner, Duke as they are "The Mississippi Boys" and also the WZW Tag Team Champion. Billy Bob looks and dressed like Luke Harper while Duke looks and act like Erick Rowen. Both Billy Bob and Duke are wearing the WZW Tag Team Championship belt around their waist.

" And their opponent, They ae the WZW Tag Team Champion, Billy Bob and Duke "The Mississippi Boys!" Lillian Garcia introduced them.

Billy Bob and Duke was staring down hard at both of the Jones Bros as they see them as competition. Zack and Jacob Jones stare down both Billy Bob and Duke as they are going for the titles belt.

" The WZW Tag Team Champion, The Mississippi Boys has finally arrive!" Derek said.

Billy Bob and Duke was talking smack toward Zack and Jacob Jones outside the ring until their partner has arrive.

The lighting of the ring was red and with white spotlight as Alex Turner's theme song came on which the crowed was very hype up about the match up.

 **Wolfpack by WCW (NWO Red Theme)**

Alex Turner enter the stage arena along with his manager/valet, Alexa Bliss by his side. Alex Turner has light blond hair with green eyes. He lean physique more like a swimmer than a bodybuilder and also very handsome. Alex Turner black tights with a wolf head on the back of it.

Alexa Bliss was wearing red and black gear that she usually wears in NXT. Alexa Bliss was being sassy as she was running her mouth saying that Alex Turner is the best WZW performer wrestler.

" Introducing their tag team partner, from San Jose, CA weight 205 pounds, Alex Turner!" Lillian Garcia introduce Alex Turner.

" And there is Alex Turner! He is much more aggressive and ruthless aiming to injure his opponent." Jerry the King Lawyer said.

Alex Turner was walking up toward some fans and yelled at them to shut up.

The referee was pushing Felix, Zack and Jacob Jones away from Billy Bob, Duke, and Alex Turner as they enter the ring and Lillian Garcia enter out of the ring.

The bell ding twice as both team trying to figure out who will be in the ring to fight first as it turn out to be Felix and Duke.

" So, Duke is going to start off against Felix, this has been quite rival between these two." Derek said.

Duke and Felix circling around the ring as they face each other. Duke charge at Felix as he push Felix toward the turnbuckle as he was punching him in the gut twice. The referee was breaking it up but, Duke manage to uppercut Felix in the chin and Felix hold onto the ropes as he was on his knee.

Duke got Felix up as he push him against the ropes as he was going to give Felix a Big Boot but, Felix dodge it as he reverse it. Duke turns around as Felix multiple kicks Duke on the shoulder, chest and right side of his leg. Felix lift Duke up in the air but, Duke reverse as he lift up Felix as he was going for the sitout scoop slam piledriver but Felix reverse it again and kick Duke directly in the face.

Felix walk toward Jacob Jones and tag him in. Jack Jones got inside the ring as he lift up Duke and slam him onto the mat. Jacob got down on the mat as Felix got on his back and did a backflip body slam on Duke.

" Oh! What a Double Team!" Jason said.

" Felix hurried got out the ring as Jacob Jones went for the cover of the pin but Duke kick out on two.

" And Duke kick out on two." Jason said.

Jacob Jones grab Duke as he drag him toward Felix as he tag him in while arm breaker him. Duke move to the corner of the turnbuckle as Felix walking up toward Duke and push him toward the other side of the turnbuckle but, Duke reverse it as he push Felix toward the turnbuckle and hurt Felix's back really bad.

Duke walk over toward Felix and knee him directly in the face. Duke grab Felix by his leg as he drag toward Billy Bob and tag him in.

Duke was holding onto Felix's right leg while Billy Bob got in the ring and stomp him on his right leg as Felix was hollering in pain. Felix crawl on the other side of the turnbuckle as Billy Bob stomp Felix in the chest and head butted him. The referee was getting on Billy Bob which Billy Bob completely ignore him as he got Felix up and went to tag in Alex Turner.

Billy Bob and Alex Turner was double teaming on Felix as Billy Bob was hold Felix down while Alex Turner ball up his fist and punch Felix behind his back. Alex Turner was talking smack about Felix as he was very disrespectful toward him.

" You think your tough huh! Guess what! I'm the best damn wrestler for this business!" Alex Carter yelled as he Curb stomp Felix. Alexa Bliss was clapping and cheering for Alex Turner while the crowed boo him.

" That's right babe, you show him who boss!" yelled Alexa Bliss.

Alex Turner tag Duke while he kick Felix in the gut. Felix back away while Duke was walking up toward Felix direction and Felix kick Duke in the gut and punch him in the face twice but, he miss the third punch as Billy Bob head-butted Felix as he lift up Felix and was going to suplex him but, Felix reverse it and hurry to tag in Zack Jones.

Zack Jones got in the ring as he multiple punch Duke in the face, Duke push Zack against the ropes as he was going to clothslam Zack. Zack dodge it as he jump and kick Duke in the face.

Duke walk toward the turnbuckle, Zack was hollering as he use his signature move "My Way" (spinebuster into a slingshot into the turnbuckle.) and then Zack Jones goes for a neck breaker on Duke.

Zack Jones yells as run toward Billy Joe and punch him in the face and then run toward Alex Turner but, Alex was luckily to jump off and dodge the bullet.

Zack Jones lift up Duke and suplex him onto the mat as he was going for the pin and Duke kick out on two and the crowed was getting upset about it.

" And a kick out on two." said Jason.

Alex Turner was getting in the ring as he was distracting the referee while Billy Bob get a cheap lick in on Zack Jones. Zack turns around as Billy Bob super kick Zack in the face hard as the crowed was getting really angry.

" What a super kick!" said Jerry the King Lawyer.

Jacob Jones was getting upset as he have one foot in the ring while he was talking to the referee about cheap lick what Billy Bob did to his older brother, Zack which the referee didn't see it happen.

Duke crawl toward Zack as he have his right arm on Zack Jones's chest as he pin him and Zack Jones kick out on two.

" Oh my god! Zack Jones kick out!" Jerry the King Lawyer said as he got too excited about it.

Billy Bob and Alex Turner was encouraging Duke to get up along with Alexa Bliss who is getting stressed out about this match up.

" And we will be right back!" Jason said.

* * *

*Commercial Break*

" We are back in WZW: Hell in a Cell! WZW will have a new reality show for the Divas called, " The Real Women's of Wrestling" only seven Divas from WZW will be on the reality show as yo will get to know about their lifestyle in the ring, backstage or outside with their daily lifestyles. And these girls will be nothing like Total Divas!" Jason said.

The match is still going on as Billy Bob got Zack Jones into a head lock. Zack Jones was fighting his way to get up but, Billy Bob knee Zack in the stomach while pulling Zack's hair and slam his head on the mat.

The referee was getting onto Billy Bob which Billy Bob choose to ignore him. Billy Bob run toward the ropes as he speed up and kick Zack directly in the face. Billy Bob got behind Zack as he raise him up and knee him in the back hard while Zack roar in pain. Billy Bob was putting Zack in a submission lock and both Jacob Jones and Felix was clapping their hands and was chanting for Zack Jones along with the crowed.

Zack Jones was raising up while Billy Bob still had Zack in both of his arms. Zack broke out of Billy Bob submission and went punching Billy Bob in the gut and head-butted him. Zack Jones push Billy Bob into the turnbuckle as Billy Bob reverse it and push Zack instead. Billy Bob was running toward Zack but, Zack jump behind him as he was going for a kick Billy Bob in the face but, Billy Bob grab Zack's left leg and clotheslam him.

Billy Bob grab Zack Jones and push him toward the turnbuckle as he tag Duke in. Duke got in the ring as he start multiple punches Zack in the face as the referee told Duke to stop. Duke tag in Alex Turner.

" Duke tag in Alex Turner." Derek said.

" Get him babe! You show him!" Alexa Bliss yelling outside from the ring.

Alex Turner was multiple stomping Zack Jones in the gut which the referee was backing him away from him as he had his back turn. Both Duke and Billy Bob was stomping and punching on Zack Jones while the referee wasn't looking. The crowed was booing Alex Turner, Duke and Billy Bob.

Zack Jones was crawling as he was slowly moving slowly toward his partners. Alex Turner was talking smack toward Zack Jones as he stomp on his back which Zack roar in pain.

Alex Turner drag Zack toward the ropes as he was choking him using his right leg. Alex tag in Duke while hold down Zack as he let Duke get a cheap lick in. Duke ball up his fist and punch Zack Jones in the gut. Duke lift up Zack Jones up in the air and slam him into the mat and put him on a headlock.

Jacob Jones and Felix was clapping their hands as they encouraging Zack Jones to get up. Zack was fighting his way out of the submission hold as he was multiple punching Duke in the gut. Zack Jones ran toward the ropes for some and did a snap DDT on Duke which both man are down.

The referee was counting for both Zack Jones and Duke. Jacob Jones, Felix, Billy Bob and Alex Turner was encouraging both Zack Jones and Duke to get up. Duke hurried and tag Alex Turner in as Alex Turner ran and punch Felix in the face and knock him outside of the ring while Jacob Jones jump off the apron.

Zack Jones was by the turnbuckle as Alex Turner stand back as he was about to running clotheslam Zack to the turnbuckle. Alex was yelling while he was running toward Zack but, Zack Jones dodge it. Alex Turner ran into the turnbuckle and flip outside of the ring.

Jacob Jones was pumping the crowed up as he was all wired up. Billy Bob was yelling and telling Alex Turner to get up and tag him in. Alex Turner roll back in the ring while Zack Jones was crawling closer to his brother, Jacob Jones.

Suddenly, both Alex Turner and Zack Jones tag in Billy Bob and Jacob Jones as the crowed was getting hype up about it. Both Billy Bob and Jacob Jones was running toward each other as Jacob jumps and clotheslam Billy Bob to the mat while Jacob Jones ran toward Duke as he kick him in the face and made him fall off the apron.

Jacob Jones raise his arms up as he was interactive with the crowds. Billy Bob was over the other side of the turnbuckle as Jacob Jones running toward Billy Bob in full speed and did the pop-up European uppercut on Billy Bob's chin as Jacob Jones running Billy Bob back to back to the turnbuckle and did the pop-up European uppercut three times. The crowed was going crazy over Jacob Jones.

" European uppercut city!" Jerry the King Lawyer said. " Jacob Jones is on a roll!"

Jacob Jones running back toward the ropes as he went full speed and drop kick Billy Bob in the face. Jacob Jones was feeling it as he was wired up and the crowed likes it.

Jacob Jones grab Billy Bob as he push him against the ropes but, Billy Bob reverse it as he push Jacob Jones against the ropes and did Jacob Jones did a flip through the ropes as he was standing on the apron. Billy Bob charge at Jacob Jones and Jacob Jones big boot Billy Bob directly in the face.

Jacob Jones look toward Duke from outside the ring as he was running off from the apron and cannonball Duke outside the ring as he raise up and did the running man to interactive the crowed . Then, Jacob Jones running toward Alex Turner from the barricade and pop-up European uppercut Alex in the chin. The crowed was going nuts as they want more from Jacob Jones.

Jacob Jones was running down while giving the crowed high five, then he run toward Duke by the barricade and pop-up European uppercut him in the jaw. Jacob Jones running on top of the turnbuckle as he Grav-what? (Stomp to the chest followed by a standing corkscrew splash) Duke.

Jacob Jones is going for the pin and Duke kick out on two as the crowed couldn't believe Duke kick out and neither did Jacob Jones.

" Holy Crap! Duke kick out!" said Jerry the King Lawyer.

Jacob Jones was getting pump as he is going for his finisher move THTH [Too Hot To Handle]. But, Alex Turner interrupt him as he was going to attack Jacob but, Jacob lift Alex Turner and throw him out the ring.

Felix jump in the ring as he running back toward the ropes with full speed and suicide dive both Alex Turner and Duke outside the ring.

" And there goes Felix!" Jason said.

Jacob Jones have his back turn while Billy Bob was ready big boot him in the face, when Jacob turns around as Billy Bob charge at me as he was going for the Big Boot but, Jacob Jones duck and Zack Jones came out of nowhere as he came inside the ring and powerbomb Billy Bob to the mat.

Jacob Jones is going for the grand finale as he is going for the THTH [Too Hot To Handle] again. Jacob Jones running bulldog and putting Billy Bob into the Yes Lock as the crowed was hype up about and Billy Bob was fighting his way out. Billy Bob gave up as he tap out.

The ding three times as Jacob Jones's theme music came on.

 **Turn it Up**

Both Zack Jones and Felix gave Jacob Jones a big hugged to coagulate him. The crowed was cheering for the teams of Zack and Jacob Jones along with Felix.

" And your winners by submission, Felix, Zack and Jacob Jones!" Lillian Garcia announce the winners.

The referee raise Jacob Jones, Zack Jones, and Felix hands up as the guys was smiling and grinning at the crowds.

" These guys really put a show on tonight!" Derek said.

Both Zack and Jacob walk up as they was gesturing their hands as they want the title belts around their waist.

* * *

The lighting in the arena was nothing but, white spotlights as Zack Whrenburg's theme music came on.

 **"Confident" by Justin Beiber ft. Chance The Rapper**

Zack Whrenburg came out on stage along with his girlfriend, Katrina Love by his side as he is the Cruiserweight Championship. Zack Whrenburg was shirtless as he was showing off his tattoos and wearing his gold chain necklace with a pair of yellow shorts and yellow and black Nike Air Jordans with a pair of black shade sunglasses on.

Katrina Love was matching with her boyfriend, Zack Whrenburg wearing a topless yellow top with mini short black pants and pair of black high heels.

" This is for the Cruiserweight Championship Open-Challenge! First up, he weight 266 pounds from Wheeling, Virginia, Zack Whrenburg!" Eden Steles.

" And the Cruiserweight Championship open challenge starts right now!" said Jason. " Zack Whrenburg is the new Cruiserweight Champion after he defeated Brandon Elvidge during the preemie of WZW: Sunday night Heat! Brandon Elvidge or Daria Kirchthaler won't be available for a while due to the injury last week of the cost of Zack Whrenburg and Katerina Love."

Zack Whrenburg and Katerina Love are inside the ring while Zack was holding up the Cruiserweight Championship belt. Katerina Love snatch the microphone from Eden Steles while rolling her eyes at her with attitude as she was going to be speak first.

" WZW Universe! Let me honor and introduce to you your new Cruiserweight Champion, Zack Whrenburg!" Katerina introduced her boyfriend, Zack as some of the crowds boo him while other cheer him.

Zack smiled at his girlfriend, Katerina Love as he gave her kissed on the lips. " Thanks bae! I appreciate it! Portland, Oregon is a place to be and I am the man to be because I have this, the Cruiserweight Championship!" Zack said as some boo him while others cheer him on.

" There's some buzz going on social media saying that I cheated my way to win the Cruiserweight Championship and Katerina was just helping me win?" Zack questioned. " Are you joking WZW Universe? Where you're brain? h, my bad you don't have one." Zack was being rude to the live audience as they was booing him.

"Don't boo me, I was just doing my job like any other superstars out here and you guys have the nerve to boo me and make me feel like the bad guy?" Zack questioned. " I'm worthy to be champion! And I will take out who ever steps into this ring just like a did to Brandon Elvidge! If you wants some...Come get some!" Zack Whrenburg argue as he drop the microphone while taking his shades and gold chains off and throw it on the ground.

" Who is gonna come get some? Who is the WZW Superstars that Zack Whrenburg going against?" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

The lighting of the arena turned red as Zack Whrenburg's opponent enter the ring.

 **circus for a psycho by skillet**

The crowed was going nuts as they were excited about " The Psycho" Chris Blake being Zack Whrenburg's #1 contender for the Cruiserweight Championship! Chris Blake was walking in the ring like the WWE Superstars, Dean Ambrose as he was popping his knuckle as he was dying for this opportunity.

" Holy crap! "The Psycho" Chris Blake is Zack Whrenburg's opponent! This is going to be a hell of fight between these two." Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" Don't forget to order your tickets to WrestleMania on the website on WZW." Jason said.

Chris Blake enters the ring as he have his eyes on Zack Whrenburg and the title belt while he stand up on the turnbuckle and raise his arms up as he interactive the crowds. The referee was pushing Zack Whrenburg and Katerina Love away from Chris Blake. Katerina Love gave Zack Whrenburg a good luck kissed as she got out the ring and stand outside the ring.

The referee held the Cruiserweight Championship belt while Eden Steles announce the match up between Zack Whrenburg and Chris Blake.

" The Following is schedule for one fall and it is for the Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger from Memphis, Tennessee weight 225 pounds, Chris Blake!" Eden Steles introducing Chris Blake as he got on top of the turnbuckle while raising his arms up for the crowed while they was cheering for him.

" And his opponent from Wheeling, Virginia weight 266 pounds, he is the Cruiserweight Champion, Zack Whrenburg!" Eden Steles introduce Zack Whrenburg which Zack was showing out doing the moon walk while talking mess toward Chris Blake.

" This match up is about to get interesting!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" Chris Blake have beaten Shane Raimen last week on WZW: Sunday Night Heat and now he has giving an opportunity to win a title against Zack Whrenburg." Derek said.

The referee was holding up the Cruiserweight Championship while both Zack and Chris was across from each other by the turnbuckle. Both Zack Whrenburg and Chris Blake was staring at each other hard as they watching each other movement.

The bell ding twice as both Zack Whrenburg and Chris Blake was circling around the ring until Zack and Chris wrestle each other. Zack Whrenburg had Chris Blake in a headlock and have Chris Blake on his knees. Chris Blake manage to get up as he push Zack Whrenburg against the ropes which Zack ran in full speed and enziguri Chris Blake in the face which Chris Blake rolling toward the other side of the turnbuckle.

Chris Blake was in shock of Zack Whrenburg's ability in the ring as the crowed was getting excited. Zack was telling Chris Blake to bring it.

Chris Blake stands up as him and Zack Whrenburg circling around the ring as Chris Blake sneak up on him and put him in a headlock. Zack was fighting his way out of the head lock as he push Chris Blake toward the ropes while Zack Whrenburg leap frog over Chris Blake. Before Zack Whrenburg can turn around good...Chris Blake kick Zack in the back of his left leg which Zack Whrenburg rolled out of the ring as he was hopping in one leg.

Chris Blake got out of the ring as he was following Zack Whrenburg outside the ring. When Chris Blake was getting closer toward Zack Whrenburg, Zack turns around as he kick Chris Blake directly in the gut and run him into the steel stairs. The crowed was complaining about Zack Whrenburg as they see Chris Blake is really hurt.

" And Zack Whrenburg run Chris Blake into the steel stairs." Jason said. "We will be back after commercial break!"

* * *

*Commercial Break*

Zack Whrenburg have Chris Blake in the corner of the turnbuckle while he was multiple punching Chris Blake in the face and the side of his ribs. Katerina Love was supporting Zack as she was clapping her hands for him. Zack Whrenburg run Chris Blake to the other side of the turnbuckle while he charge at Chris with a clotheslam but, Chris Blake reverse it as he jump behind Zack.

Chris Blake got Zack Whrenburg from behind German Suplex him onto the mat. Katerina Love got on top of the apron as she was interrupted the match. Katerina was fussing at both the referee and Chris Blake. Chris Blake was walking over toward Katerina as he told her to stay out of it.

Chris Blake got distracted as Zack sneak up Chris Blake from behind as he roll him over a pin while grabbing pants. 1,2,3 and Zack Whrenburg win by pinfall.

The bell ding three times while Chris Blake got up as he was pissed off that Zack Whrenburg cheated through the match.

" By Pinfall and still your Cruiserweight Champion, Zack Whrenburg!" Eden Steles announced the winner as Chris Blake was angry that Zack Whrenburg is still champion.

 **"Confident" by Justin Beiber ft. Chance The Rapper**

" Zack Whrenburg is still the Cruiserweight Champion!" Derek said.

Zack Whrenburg was grinning really hard along with Katerina Love as they was laughing at Chris Blake.

" Better luck next time buddy! I'm the champ!" yelled Zack Whrenburg as he hold up the Cruiserweight Championship belt.

* * *

Triple H and Stephanie McMahon was watching the match backstage at their office as the comment about Zack Whrenburg.

" That's our star right there." said Triple H.

" Yeah, he will be the future of the WWE someday." Stephanie McMahon said as Si-Ray interrupts them while he was holding the World Heavyweight Championship.

" Yea, Yea! That's how you start Hell in a Cell! I mean not as better moment than me when I became the first World Heavyweight Champion in WZW just saying." said Si-Ray.

Stephanie McMahon nods her head as she agree with him, " Right but, what can we do for you?"

" I'm glad you mention it because I want to talk about my match with Troy Mercer for the World Heavyweight Championship and I think I should..." Si-Ray got interrupted with Troy Mercer in the same room with him.

" What wrong Si-Ray? Afraid to fight me one on one with me tonight?" asked Troy. " You got have back-up beside you to fight me? Who's the punk ass bitch now?"

" I don't need back-up, I can take you on by myself and still be World Heavyweight Champion!" Si-Ray yelled.

" Let's see about that later on tonight partner!" Troy said as he grin at Si-Ray and walks away while leaving Si-Ray pissed off at him.

* * *

 _ **Part 2 of Hell in a Cell will be coming out soon but, here's the match up that you will expecting in Hell in a Cell:**_

 **Tyrik Cater and Keith Styles vs Alex Carter and Valor Wallace**

 **Hailee J vs Brie Gage for the Divas Championship**

 **Si-Ray vs Troy Mercer for the World Heavyweight Championship**

 **Honour Wallace vs Kaya in a cage match for the Women's Championship.**

 _ **See you later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**WZW: Hell in a Cell**

 _A/N: Enjoy this first ever WZW PPV Hell in a Cell!_

 **Dark Horse-Katy Perry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Live from Moda Center Portland,Oregon**_

" Well, Si-Ray vs Troy Mercer for the World Heavyweight Championship is later on tonight. But, let's talk about the first Hell in a Cell back in 1997 where Kane first day view in the WWE as he face off against Shawn Michaels and The Undertaker. But, coming up is the first ever Divas Hell in a Cell Cage match for the Women's Championship against The American-Badass Anti Diva, Honour Wallace and The Flawless Queen, Kaya as the two of them will be lock inside the cell as they tear each other apart." said Jason.

"You're right about that! Kaya and Honour Wallace will be going head to head next on Hell in a Cell." Derek said. " Here is what both Kaya and Honour has to say each other."

* * *

Kaya:

 _" Honour Wallace! I try to warn you but, you just didn't listen. There are always consequences, You ruin my biggest moments on WZW: Sunday Night Heat premiere! You have the nerve to come up in the ring with me and call yourself the Best Diva on the roster! You make me sick sometimes and if you think you will be Women's Champion in Hell in a Cell, you better think again sweetheart because the title belongs to me!"_

Honour:

" _Kaya, Kaya! You make me laugh! You talk a lot of bullshit but, can't back it up! You have the nerve to talk about me, my family including my little brother, Riven! You just don't know Kaya, I want to do more than beat the shit out of you, I want to tear you apart and leave parts of your body inside the ring! I'm the American-Badass Anti Diva on this roster! If a fight you want then, let's settle this in Hell in a Cell!"_

The match between Kaya and Honour starts now as the light of the arena was pink and purple as Kaya's theme song came on.

 **" Flawless" by Beyoncé**

The crowed was so loud as they was happy to see Kaya enter the stage. Kaya wears a red and orange top gear that shows her cleavage popping out with firefly red and orange short wrestling pants and a pair of black boots with red and orange fire flames design along with her black cape that's attach to her gear. Kaya came out differently with her black sunglasses on while she is walking like Sasha Banks to the arena.

" The match is schedule for one fall! And it is for the Women's Championship for a cage match. And there is no dq. Coming out first, from Boston, Massachusetts weight 114 pounds and she is the Heat Divas Tag Team Champion, Kaya!" JoJo announced Kaya.

" There she is, The Flawless Beauty Queen of the Divas Division. " Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" We are going to find out which one of these girls are gonna take on the throne being the face of the Divas Division." Derek said.

Kaya made it inside the cage as she got inside of the ring while take her shades and cape off while getting on top of the turnbuckle as she was gesturing her hand as she want the Women's Championship around her waist.

The lighting of the arena change to red and blue as Honour's music started playing.

 **"American Bad Ass"**

Honour Wallace came on stage as the fans were excited to see Honour. Honour came out wearing a short black Stone Cold Steve Austin's shirt that say " Austin 3:16" in the front. Honour was wearing her Detroit Red wings Hoodie, baggy blue jeans and a pair of white Nikes. Honour also was wearing a purple and black wristband that say "R.I.P Riven".

Honour was walking down the ramp to the ring as she was looking all serious in the face.

" Her opponent from Detroit, Michigan weight 195 pounds, Honour Wallace!" JoJo introduced Honour.

" Honour was waiting for months to get her hands on Kaya. Earlier today on Twitter, Honour tweeted this to Kaya " The Talking is over...Now, it's time to get serious and do the walking! #HIAC #SeeYouInTheCell #AmericanBadAss" Jason said as he was reading the twitter status. " Kaya vs Honour Wallace in the first time Divas Cage match!"

Honour got inside the cage while the referee closed the cage as they lock the cage door. Honour took off her jackets as both Honour and Kaya was stairing at each other down in a harsh way.

The referee was in the middle as he make sure that both girls was far away each other until the match starts. The bell ding three times as the match begins.

Both Kaya and Honour was circling around the ring as they kept their eyes on each other. Kaya was playing mind games on Honour which didn't fall for it. Kaya can with the first move as she going for the running clotheslam but, Honour dodge it and kick Kaya in the gut and slap her in the face hard which Kaya fell down as she crawl toward the corner of the turnbuckle.

Honour grab Kaya by her hair as she run her head toward the other side of the turnbuckle while chest chop her twice until Kaya came with a move and was punching Honour directly in the face twice.

Honour chest chop Kaya again and knee her directly in the gut. Honour push Kaya to the ropes but, Kaya manage to fight back as she was multiple punching Honour in the face until Kaya push Honour toward the ropes and Honour came with full speed and Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker (Detroit Special) on Kaya.

Honour was feeling it as she was getting more aggressive in the ring. Honour grab Kaya again and Fireman Carry Slam (Honour Roll) onto the mat. Honour grab Kaya again and Fireman Carry Slam (Honour Roll) her again while screaming as the crowed never see this vicious side of Honour.

" Honour Wallace went for another Fireman Carry Slam on Kaya." Jason said.

" Honour Wallace is giving Kaya a punishment that she deserves." Derek said.

Kaya walk toward the other end of the turnbuckle as Honour was trying to lift Kaya up for a powerbomb but, Kaya reverse it she went for the Double Knee Backbreaker on Honour and went for the pin as Honour kick out on two. Kaya scream her lungs out as she was getting stressed out about her match with Honour.

Kaya grab Honour by her hair as she was talking trash about Honour.

" You think you are better than me Honour! Not today!" Kaya yelled as Honour punch Kaya in the gut and push her backward against the ropes which Kaya was charging at Honour but, Honour manage to Alabama Slam Kaya on the mat.

Kaya roll out the ring as she was on the floor, Honour went behind Kaya as she grab her by her hair and ran her into the steal cage as the crowed was getting hype up about the Divas match.

" Honour Wallace is getting a piece outta Kaya." Jerry the King Lawyer said.

Honour grab Kaya by her hair again and slam her head on the steal stairs and run her back into the steal cage.

Honour rolled Kaya back in the ring as she got back in the ring. Kaya rolled back out the ring as Honour was trying to get Kaya but, Kaya manage to slap Honour directly in the face.

Honour back away from Kaya while holding her face while Kaya came back in the ring with a pool stick in her hand and start swinging and hitting Honour's back as Honour was hollering in pain.

" You guys want more!" Kaya yelled loud as she hit Honour with a pool stick again as Honour was screaming in pain. Kaya got Honour up as she hit Honour again on her left shoulder.

Kaya waited a while until she start swinging and hit Honour by the side of her rib as Honour holler as she was holding on the ropes.

Kaya run Honour toward the turnbuckle as she was going to clotheslam her through the turnbuckle but, Honour reverse it as she jump and kick Kaya in the upper chin as she raise up and multiple punch Kaya in the face.

Honour was running toward to give her some boost but, Kaya ran up behind Honour and clotheslam Honour and had her falling out the ring.

Kaya got outside the ring as she grab Honour by her hair and ran her into the steel cage as the fans were chanting " **This Is Awesome!** "

" This is Awesome! Honour and Kaya are still tearing each other apart, showing what real women's wrestling is about." Jason said.

Honour was still laying on the floor as she was hurting really bad. Kaya was going through under the ring looking for some more weapons.

Kaya grab a black steal chair as she undo the chair and stick it through the steal cage. Kaya grab the pool stick again and start swinging and hitting Honour on the back of her legs and left rib until she stick it through the hole of the steal cage.

Kaya had Honour up as Honour broke free and punch Kaya in the face as Kaya punch Honour back as they was going back and forth.

Honour was trying to push Kaya to the pool stick but, Kaya reverse it as Honour ran into it and split the pool table in half as she hit her head with it.

The crowds was clapping for Kaya as they was surprise to see this Divas match gets so extreme.

Kaya raise Honour up as she was about to run her toward the steel chair but, Honour reverse it as she multiple punches Kaya in the face and ran her toward the steal chair. Kaya fell out as she was knock out cold.

Suddenly, someone sneak up behind Honour as they hit Honour on her back with a steal chair as Honour fall down to the ground as the crowed was in shocked that Honour was attack.

The bell ding three times as to end the match up because the person with a black hoodie was attacking Honour wall punching her in the face. The person remove her hoodie as it turns out to be India, the newest diva in WZW and star of " The Real Women's of Wrestling".

" Holy crap! Is that who I think it is?" Jerry the King Lawyer asked.

" It's India, the newest diva of WZW and also the stars of " The Real Women's of Wrestling"!" Jason announced. " India is making her first mark on day view on WZW!"

India got Honour up as she was talking trash toward Honour, " You call yourself American Bad-Ass! You are nothing but, a American Jack-Ass!"

India faces a bent-over to Honour and apply a gutwrench waistlock before lifting Honour up so they are lying across India's shoulder, facing upward, with India maintaining the waistlock to hold them in position, known as an overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack. India then falls forward, standing into a sitout position while flipping Honour forward, driving Honour horizontally belly-down into the steel cage.

The crowed was going in shock as they couldn't believe what they saw.

India walks over to Kaya as she pull her by her hair and roll her inside the ring. Once India got inside the ring...India charge at Kaya while Kaya did a matrix. India turns around as she see Kaya was coming to attack her but, India runs and leaps toward Kaya while bending one of her knees, striking Kaya in the face with the bent knee.

The crowed was going "Oh!". Then India went her submission hold. India stands behind the opponent who is sitting face down, India pull Kaya into an inverted facelock, often hooking Kaya's near arm with her free arm. India then pulls backwards and up, wrenching Kaya's neck and spine. If Kaya is sitting, India can press her knee into the Kaya's back, adding pressure.

Kaya was hollering in pain as India was yelling for Kaya to tapout!

Moments later, An unexpected WWE Diva's theme song came on which shocks everyone from the WZW Universe!

 **Stars in the Night-CFO$**

" Holy shit! Is that who I think it is?" Jason said.

It turns out to be the WWE Diva, Paige as she was running down the ramp to help out both Kaya and Honour Wallace. India was hurrying and was running out the steel cell as she stay away from Paige as possible.

" Holy shit! It's Paige! Paige is here in the WZW!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

" Paige is the two times Divas Champion and the Longest NXT Women's Champion regain. Paige also calls herself the Anti-Diva in the WWE." Derek said.

Paige watch India leaving the arena as India was walking backward to look at Paige as she grin and laughed at the same time. Honour can in the ring as she was thanking Paige for helping her.

Before Honour could check on Kaya really good to see if she is okay...Paige turns Honour around as she kick her and _Ram-Paige_ her on the mat which the crowed was booing her.

" What's going on with Paige! What's her deal?" Jason asked.

Paige walks over toward Kaya as she lift her up _Ram-Paige_ her as well. Paige was throwing up her hands as wants to be serious and dangerous. Paige came back toward Honour as she was going for the PTO (Paige Tapout) ( Inverted sharpshooter with double chickenwing).

Paige screams so loud was wanted Honour to tapout. Honour holler in pain as she cries into tears. A few referees got Paige away from Honour and Paige walks away as she got of the cell.

The crowed was booing both Paige and India for attacking both Honour and Kaya. Paige and India didn't care, they were working together as a team and put Honour and Kaya down to the map.

" So what! #ByeBitches!" India wave at the fans and blow a kiss to both Honour and Kaya.

To Be Continued...

 _ **I know it's only one match in this chapter but, it was a long chapter and I just end this chapter and add part 3 of Hell in a Cell later.**_

 _ **Hope you guys like it!**_

 _ **Here's the match that you will be expecting in Hell in a Cell.**_

 **Tyrik Carter and Keith Stylez vs Alex Carter and Valor Wallace**

 **Hailee J vs Brie Gage for the Divas Championship**

 **Si-Ray vs Troy Mercer for the World Heavyweight Championship**

 **Winchester vs Peter Albany**


	3. Chapter 3

**WZW: Hell in a Cell**

 _A/N: Enjoy this first ever WZW PPV Hell in a Cell!_

 **Dark Horse-Katy Perry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Live from Moda Center Portland,Oregon**_

* * *

 **The lights of the arena turned black and white as Tyrik Carter theme entrance music "** **What Up Gangsta by 50 Cent" came on as the crowed boo them.**

Tyrik Carter came out with his Dark Zip-Up Hoodie w/sleeves cut off, with Black Tank Top, Bandana, Camouflage Pants, a pair of Timberlands. While Keith Styles was a white fur coat that goes to the floor, a white wife beater and tons of gold chains and rings with his ring gear along with black cargo pants with tan timberland boots.

Tyrik Carter and Keith Styles was bouncing up and down like they are in the club or something as they give each other a handshake.

" The Following is schedule for one fall! Introducing first representing Team Si-Ray, Tyrik Carter and Keith Styles!" introduced Lillian Garcia.

" There are the two members from Team Si-Ray, Tyrik Carter and Keith Styles." said Jerry the King Lawyer.

" Team Si-Ray are here to takeover and rule the Superstars Division as Team Troy try to stop Team Si-Ray from what they started from the beginning." Jason said.

Tyrik Carter and Keith Styles got inside the ring as Tyrik and Keith was ready to take down Alex Carter and Valor Wallace. Keith Styles took off his white fur coat and his gold chains and prepared for his match.

" Alex, bring your bitch ass in this ring now!" Tyrik yelled as he was holding the microphone.

" Yeah, and bring your little friend with you!" Keith added as he was holding the mic also as they throw it on the mat.

 **The lights of the arena turned red and black as Tyrik and Keith's opponent Alex Carter and Valor Wallace comes out.**

 **Get Back by Ludacris**

Alex Carter and Valor Wallace appears on stage as they was serious and ready to fight.

Alex Carter came out with his Camouflage Pants, with MMA Fighting Wraps w/ tribal markings & Bicep Bandana with his black zip-up hoodie. Valor Wallace came out wearing Leather Jacket that says "WEAPONS WELCOME" on the back with the Dean Ambrose attire, different colored wife beaters, jeans, and black boots.

" And their opponent, representing Team Troy, Alex Carter & Valor Wallace!" introduced Lillian Garcia.

" Alex Carter and Valor Wallace is stepping in the ring as they face Tyrik Carter and Keith Styles." Derek said.

" Alex Carter is the older brother of Tyrik Carter and Valor Wallace is the younger brother of Honour Wallace." Jason said.

" This is gonna be a quite of hell of fight here in WZW: Hell In A Cell!" Jerry the King Lawyer said.

Alex Carter and Valor Wallace step inside the ring as they took of the zip-up hoodie and the Leather Jacket off while keep their eyes on both Keith Styles and Tyrik Carter.

Before the match started, Kane entrance theme music came on as the crowed went wild and crazy about The Demon Kane is here in WZW!

" Holy crap! Is that who I think it is..." Jason asked.

" It's Kane! But, which one is it?" Jerry the King Lawyer questioned.

Suddenly, Kane appears on stage as Cooperate Kane wearing his nice black suit and a pair of dressy black shoes as he was holding the microphone.

" Team Si-Ray and Team Troy, look, before you guys start your match...I have a message to The Authority." said Kane. " This match is gonna be a Tag Team Lumberjack Match instead." Kane announce the match as the crowed was so in shock about this match up which both Teams can't believe it either.

" Guys come out here." Kane was telling the WZW Superstars backstage as first up it was Jean DuBois.

 **"What you need" by Bring me the horizon**

Jean DuBois is the first WZW Superstar that made his debut in WZW. Jean DuBois is twenty-five year old Caucasian(French) guy weight 185 pounds. Jean is from Paris/France but, (Resides in: Chicago/Illinois). Jean DuBois have long light brown hair with shaved sides, light faded beard, light blue eyes, lean body  
Black Circuit-board arm sleeve tattoo (Left arm)and Black stud earring (both ears).

Jean DuBois wore a black MMA shorts with blue along side the edges, Calf height black boxing boots, black elbow pad (Right arm).

Jean DuBois is walking down the ramp as he gave the fans some high five.

 **Trenches by Pop Evil**

Adam Hardin is the second WZW Superstar that made his debut in WZW as he is walking down the ramp. Adam Hardin is a twenty-seven year old Australian weight 245 pounds. Adam is from Richmond Virginia. Adam have a short brown buzz cut hair, clean shaven face, hazel green eyes, muscular body. Adam attire is white tights with brown red lettering spelling out Adam (left leg) and Hardin (Right leg) running down his legs. White leather bots, brown red arm band (left arm), dog tags.

 **'Boiled Frogs' by Alexisonfire**

Levi Guage is the third upcoming new superstar as he make his mark in WZW! Levi is a twenty-three year old Caucasian male weight 177 pounds and from Toronto, Canada. Levi have bleach blond faux hawk hair and black faded sides, light styled beard, brown eyes (white contact lens in left eye),tone and lean body. Levi Guage attire is a yin-yang colored attire, Right side has a black torn arms sleeve tone shirt and black ripped tight leg with silver barbed wire design. Left side has white long sleeve tone shirt and long white tights with gold symmetrical lines. Black and white leather boots.

Levi Guage is walking down the ramp as he is having his eyes on both teams of Team Troy and Team Si-Ray.

" Holy crap! We got plenty of fresh new faces in the WZW!" said Jerry the King Lawyer.

" You can say that again." Derek said. " This is the future of the Attitude Era!"

 **Got Money - Lil Wayne**

B. Money came out on stage wearing his dark blue cargos , white wife beater and black wrestling boots attire. B. Money was throwing cash money up in the air as he was talking smack to the fans.

" I got plenty of money nigga!" B. Money yelled.

 **"Nature of the beast"by My darkest days**

Mats Brick is the fourth superstar that make his debut in the WZW. Mats Brick is twenty-eight year old Caucasian weight 390 pounds and from Valdez, Alaska. Mats has very short brown hair, scruffy beard, green eyes, big and bulky body type, slight muscle definition. Mats Brick wore a black pro-wrestling singlet with Grizzly bear design and purple claw marks on the sides. Black lace up ring boots attire.

Mats Brick walk down the ramp and be standing outside the ring.

 **"Kick Ass" by Egyptian Central**

Ced is making himself down to the ring as he wave his hands to the fans.

 **"Metalingus" by Alter Bridge**

George Albany has long dark purple hair wearing his purple and black shirt that say " Confederacy guy of gravity" with black tights and a pair of black wrestling boots.

George Albany was giving the fans a high five as he was down the ramp.

 **"Cruise" Florida Georgia Line**

The Blood Warrior Champion, Kevin Joe finally makes his debut in WZW. Kevin Joe is a thirty-two year old Caucasian weight 275 pounds and from Kansas City. Kevin Joe has short length wavy hair, sideburn with a little chin hair, light blue eyes, a bunch of design tattoos all on his torso and both of his arms, tall and muscular looking. Kevin Joe wore a black wrestling design pants with a pair of black boots.

Kevin Joe walk down the ramp with his red bloody Championship belt on his right shoulder as he was looking very serious in the face and stand next to George Albany outside the ring.

The match is starting and Valor and Tyrik are inside the ring while Alex and Keith Styles are standing outside the ring on the apron. Valor and Tyrik was circling around in the ring as they watch each other movement. Valor and Tyrik charge at each other at they wrestle each other grabbing each other hands.

Tyrik Carter manage to reverse it as he grab Valor by his left arm and was twisting his arm from his back for submission hold. Valor Wallace reverse it as he grab Tyrik's left arm and was twisting his arm around. Tyrik manage to push Valor Wallace toward the turnbuckle where his partner, Keith Styles standing outside of the apron and Shining Wizard Valor in the face with his right knee as he tag Keith Styles in.

Tyrik Carter and Keith Styles was gonna double team on Valor as Tyrik hold onto Valor while Keith Styles European uppercut Valor in the chin and Tyrik Carter Front Flip DDT Valor onto the mat which Valor was hurting in pain.

As soon Tyrik Carter got out the ring, Keith Styles was going for the pin and Valor kick out on two. Keith Styles grab Valor left leg while twisting his leg for a submission hold. Valor was hollering in pin as he try not to give up.

" That's right! Tap out Wallace!" yelled Keith Styles as he was still trying to twist his left leg.

Valor Wallace manage to break free as he kick Keith to his chest and manage to get up. Valor charge at Keith Styles as Keith reverse it and run Valor toward the turnbuckle. Keith Styles charge at Valor toward the Turnbuckle which Valor duck and reverse. Keith Styles turns around and Valor Pele kick Keith in the face.

Valor tag Alex Carter in as they was going to double team on Keith Styles. Valor and Alex did the Wicked Double Team Lucha Dragons Finisher move on Keith Styles which shock the whole WZW Universe. Valor lift up Keith Styles by his left arm while Alex Carter got on top of the rope and jump as they diving corkscrew sleeper slam assisted powerbomb on Keith Styles.

" Holy Crap!" yelled Jerry the King Lawyer as he was getting too excited.

 **" This is Awesome!"** chanted the fans of the WZW Universe.

Keith Styles rolled out of the ring as he was laying on the floor and B. Money and Kevin Joe back away from Keith Styles. Alex Carter rolled out of the ring as he grab Keith and push him against the apron from behind which he roared in pain. Alex Carter rolled Keith Styles back in the ring so he can pin him. The referee got distracted with Keith Styles laying on the mat and B. Money slickly got him a cheep lick on Alex Carter as he short armed clothesline him.

The crowed was booing B. Money as he was laughing with delight. Valor Wallace step down from the apron as he ran in full speed and drop kick B. Money in the face as he knock him down.

Valor was helping his friend, Alex Carter to get up as he roll him back in the ring. Valor turns around and Kevin Joe big boot Valor in the face hard and knock him down.

The crowed was booing Kevin Joe for big boot Valor Wallace in the face.

" What the world wrong with Kevin Joe?" Jerry the King Lawyer questioned.

" Looks like Kevin Joe got some beef with Valor but, I don't know why." Derek answered.

Keith Styles got Alex Carter against the ropes as he was about to use his finisher move on him.

" Gangsta Paradise Bitch!" yelled Keith Styles as he Snapmare Driver (Gangsta's paradise) Alex Carter onto the mat and pin him in 1, 2, 3.

The bell ding three times as Team Si-Ray won the match.

 **Hate It Or Love it - 50 cent**

" And your winner by pinfall, Tyrik Carter and Keith Styles!" Lillian Garcia introduced as the crowed boo them.

got inside the ring and congratulate them for winning their match. Kevin Joe has his eye on Valor Wallace and was walking closely toward him.

Kevin Joe grab Valor and roll him inside the ring, B. Money, Tyrik Carter and Keith Styles hurried got out the ring when the Blood Warrior Champion enter the ring.

The ring was clear as Kevin Joe lift up Valor Wallace and exploder suplex him onto the mat as the fans were in shock of Kevin Joe.

" What the heck gotten into Kevin Joe?" Jerry the King Lawyer questioned.

Kevin Joe pick Valor Wallace up in the air again and Snake Eye him onto the turnbuckle and Big Boot him in the face as the crowed was in shock.

 **"Whoa!"** yelled the crowed.

Kevin Joe got Valor up one more time as he was going for his finisher move.

" This doesn't look too good here." Jason said.

As soon Kevin Joe pick him up he went for the Dominate(Modified lifting reverse STO) on Valor Wallace and Valor is out cold. Kevin Joe got up as he yelled and ask for his championship belt and the mic.

One of the referee hand Kevin Joe the Blood Warrior Championship belt along with the microphone while three other referee was checking in on Valor Wallace to make sure he was okay.

" Valor you had it coming when you pisses me the hell off! Who you think you are boy!" yelled Kevin Joe as he was very serious in the face. " Last time I check, I am the "King DeathMatch"! You was never better than me back in CZW and you're not better than me now! I'm the fucking got damn Blood Warrior Champion!"

Kevin Joe aim at the crowed as he was about to speak again, "The Blood Warrior Champion has just began! Bow Down to the King of Death Match!"

Kevin Joe drop the microphone as his music entrance starts playing.

 **"Cruise" Florida Georgia Line**

Kevin Joe rolled out of the ring as he was walking out with his Blood Warrior Champion. Kevin Joe was walking backward as he was grinning and smiling that Valor is hurt in pain.

" That was un called for what Kevin Joe did to Valor Wallace." said Jerry The King Lawyer.

" Kevin Joe came out to make a statement to both Valor and The WZW Universe that he is the King of the Death Match and The Blood Warrior Champion." Derek said.

" Looks like we gonna see more of these guys feud with each other." Jason said.

" That's right! We are gonna take you backstage as Eden Stiles interview The Divas Champion, Hailee J." said Derek.

* * *

Backstage:

" Hey guys! I'm backstage with the Divas Champion, Hailee J." said Eden Stiles as Hailee J appears backstage wearing her white sport bra that say " Brave Hailee" with light blue writing with a white pair of sport panties with light blue trimming , a pair of long white and black socks and a pair of white Nike shoes along with her white snapback hat that say " Brave Hailee" in light blue writing as she holding her pink heart Divas Championship belt.

" Hey Eden." Hailee grinned as she was holding the Divas Championship belt.

" We know that you probably saw the Women's Championship match between Honour Wallace and Kaya in a cage match." Eden said.

" Yes I have Eden. Honestly, I'm very proud to both Honour and Kaya putting a hell of fight in the ring showing what real women's wrestling is about. And showing to all the WZW Universe that this is a Diva Revolution. But, There's no Diva Revolution when I'm not around." said Hailee.

" About your Divas Championship match against Brie Gage that's coming up next..." Before Eden could finish it, Hailee J interrupted her.

" What about Brie Gage? Brie Gage is a wannabe diva, The bitch call herself The American Girl Next Door which that is a suck gimmick! I'm gonna show Brie Gage why I am the Bravest Diva Champ of all time!" Hailee J said.

* * *

" That was very interesting what Hailee J said about Brie Gage." said Jerry The King Lawyer.

" It sure was, next up, it's Hailee J vs Brie Gage for the Divas Championship! We will be right back." Jason said.

**Commercial Break**

* * *

WZW: Hell In A Cell is back on as the camera angle at all the crowed of the arena wearing their favorite wrestler shirt.

" We are back on WZW: Hell in a Cell!" Jason said.

The bell ding twice as Lillian Garcia started to speak.

" The following of this match is the Divas Championship!" Lillian Garcia said.

The lights of the arena turned red and white as Hailee J theme song came on.

 **"You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)"**

Hailee J appear on stage as she was twirling and moving her hips as she was holding the Divas Championship belt.

" Scottsdale, Arizona and she is the Divas Champion, Hailee J!" Lillian Garcia introduced.

The crowed was cheering for Hailee J as she was blowing kiss to the fans and then run toward the side of the apron. Hailee was standing on the apron and backflip from the ropes as she was holding the Divas Title.

The light of the arena change to purple and blue as Hailee J's opponent is coming out on stage.

 **Force of Greatness by CFO$**

Brie Gage appears on stage wearing her gear is a mash up of Gail Kim's that is red camouflage with black wrestling boots. Brie Gage was walking down the ramp as she kept her serious face look and keep her eye on Hailee J. Brie Gage walk outside of the ring as she did a front flip like Charlotte and slide inside of the ring and backflip as she raise both of her arms as she was confident of herself.

The referee was holding Hailee J back to make sure she don't hit Brie Gage from behind. Hailee J handed the referee the Divas Title as he hold up before the match started.

The bell ding three times as the match was starting. Hailee and Brie was circling around each other inside the ring as they keep in eye on each other. Both Hailee and Brie charge at each other as they was wrestling each other, Brie Gage push Hailee J backward against the turnbuckle as the referee have to break it up.

" Okay." Brie Gage said as she back away from Hailee J but, Hailee manage to kick Brie in the stomach without her looking and trying to run her head to the turnbuckle. Brie Gage reverse it as she had her left leg on the rope to manage her to not hit her head on the turnbuckle and bounced Hailee's head into the turnbuckle.

Hailee was getting pissed off as she was talking smack toward Brie Gage, Hailee charge at Brie Gage as she was gonna clothesline Brie Gage but, Brie reverse as she duck and Hailee J run into the other side of the turnbuckle. Brie ran and got on top of Hailee from the turnbuckle as she screams and multiple punch Hailee in the face. Hailee grab Brie as she was gonna Alabama Slam her onto the mat but, Brie Gage back flip Hailee J as Hailee was trying to get up.

Brie Gage kick Hailee in the stomach, Brie Gage running backward from the ropes as Hailee manage to get up and punch Brie as Brie Gage flip backward out of the ring and landed on the floor. Hailee roll out of the ring as she grab Brie Gage by her hair and ran her over from Barricade as Brie falls where the crowds is.

Brie Gage manage to get up as she charge at Hailee J and punch her in the face before Hailee get a chance to. Brie was trying to hop over from the Barricade but, Hailee super punch her in the face as Brie was laying on the floor except her left leg. Hailee J got on top of the barricade and double stomp Brie Gage on her back which Brie yelled in pain.

" I'm the best Diva in WZW!" yelled Hailee J as the crowed boo her.

" Get your ass up bitch!" yelled Hailee as she grab Brie by her hair and run her into the apron to barricade.

 **"Oh!"** said the crowed.

Hailee grab Brie by her waist pants and her hair and roll her back in the ring to pin her. Hailee go for a pin and Brie Gage kick out on two. Hailee was going for a submission hold as she twist Brie's right arm while twisting Brie's neck back. Brie Gage was trying to break free as she was standing on her feet but Hailee Snap Suplex Brie Gage onto the mat.

Hailee was going for the pin again and Brie kick out on two. Hailee was getting stressed out about her match with Brie Gage.

Hailee lift Brie Gage up in the air as Brie reverse it. Hailee turns around and Brie Gage multiple knife edge chop Hailee on her chest as the crowed was getting into the match between Hailee and Brie Gage.

Brie Gage charge at Hailee J but she reverse it as she Snapmare Knee Attack Brie Gage in the face as she goes for the pin again and Brie kick out on one. Hailee grab Brie's right leg and was bending her leg backward for submission. Brie was trying not to give up but, Hailee broke Brie a loose and was stomping on her right leg twice.

Brie Gage was hollering in pain as Hailee was circling around the ring as she got her eyes on Brie. Hailee J lift Brie Gage and Alabama Slam her onto the mat as Brie was hollering in pain.

Hailee grab Brie by her hair and run toward the turnbuckle but, Brie did a back flip onto the turnbuckle and flip backward as she turn and Spear Hailee J onto the mat as Brie was screaming as the crowed was cheering for her.

Ricki J and Barbie Marie came out on stage and ran down from the ramp as they both stand on the apron to distract Brie Gage and the referee.

Brie Gage ran and double dropkick both Ricki and Barbie Marie as they fall onto the floor. Hailee came from behind and hit Brie from her back as she lift her up and Rack Attack Brie Gage as the crowed went wild.

" **Whoa!"** the crowed yelled.

Hailee J went for the cover and pin Brie Gage in 1,2,3!

The bell ding three times as Hailee J's theme music came on.

 **"You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)"**

" And still your Divas Champion, Hailee J!" yelled Lillian Garcia.

The referee gave Hailee back her Divas Title as he raise her arms up along with her sister, Ricki J and Barbie Marie.

" That was a hell of fight there." said Jerry The King Lawyer.

" That's right, Hailee J is still the Divas Champion." Jason said.

" Coming up next is the World Heavyweight Championship with the champ, Si-Ray vs Troy Mercer." Derek said.


	4. Chapter 4

**WZW: Hell in a Cell**

 _A/N: Enjoy this first ever WZW PPV Hell in a Cell!_

 **Dark Horse-Katy Perry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Live from Moda Center Portland,Oregon**_

* * *

" The Main Event for the World Heavyweight Championship between Si-Ray and Troy Mercer starts next! But, first let's hear what Troy Mercer has to say about his match with Si-Ray." said Jerry The King Lawyer.

Backstage:

Tom Phillip is backstage with Troy Mercer as Troy is getting prepare for his first World Heavyweight Championship against Si-Ray next.

" Hey WZW Universe! I'm here with Troy Mercer as he gets ready for his first ever World Heavyweight Championship against Si-Ray. Troy, tell me how you feel about this match?" said Tom.

" Man Tom you don't know how happy I am to get this opportunity for the World Heavyweight Championship. This is what I came for when I first started WZW! I want to be the best top WZW Superstars on the roster and hopefully debut on the WWE main roster and do the same. As far I concern about Si-Ray, he won't be champion for long because the World Heavyweight Championship is coming home with me. And you can Bet on it!" Troy said as he walk away to start his match with Si-Ray.

* * *

" Oh looks like Troy Mercer is not looking to play games with Si-Ray, This is the real deal here." Jerry the King Lawyer.

" Troy Mercer is humble and hunger for the World Heavyweight Championship and he will do whatever it takes to win the championship." Derek said.

" Look who we got here, it's the part owner of WZW, and also The son of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, Peyton " Double P" as he was seating outside of the ring at the announcement table with Derek, Jason and Jerry The King Lawyer. Peyton entrance theme music was playing as he was grinning delight.

 **"King of Kings" by Motörhead**

Peyton has short sandy hair with a nice beard trimmed. Peyton was wearing a nice black suits with a nice black dressy shoes. Peyton looks like a younger version of Triple H but, more charming and handsome looking. Peyton is also a WZW Superstar as he take on the legacy of his father.

The bell ding three times as Lillian Garcia was going to announced the match for the main event.

" The following of the main is schedule one fall and it is for World Heavyweight Championship!" Lillian Garcia said.

The lighting of the arena turned red and black as Si-Ray's theme song came on.

 **"Ain't Worried About Nothin" by French Montana**

Si-Ray came on stage as he was wearing the gold Platform World Heavyweight Championship around his waist. Si-Ray is wearing a black snapback hat with a black Leatherman jacket that say "Si-Ray Mode 13" in the front with white writing and " Bye Haters symbol with a hand on the back" with white writing. Si-Ray wore a black baggy shorts with a pair of black long sport socks that say " Si-Ray Mode" and "Bye Haters" in white writing with a pair of black and white Nike Force with knee pads.

The Vice President Owner, Peyton stand up from his seat as he was clapping his hands for Si-Ray. Some the crowds was booing Si-Ray as Si-Ray stare at the fans as he wave his hands and say "Bye Haters" and getting inside the arena.

" The Swagger most dominant World Heavyweight Champion, Si-Ray has putting his championship on the line. Si-Ray feels very confident, he's ready to beat the hell outta Troy Mercer and prove to him that he is the most dominated guy on the rosters. Si-Ray also tweeted that " Only a real man can take the World Heavyweight Championship and Troy is not one of them." said Jason.

Si-Ray got on top of the rope as held up the World Heavyweight Championship while Peyton was double pointing at Si-Ray and clapped for him.

" This is your real World Heavyweight Champion!" Peyton said as he sat back down on his chair.

Suddenly, the lights of the arena turned orange and red and Troy Mercer theme music came on.

 **Powerman 5000 "Bombshell**

Troy Mercer appeared where the crowed was seating as he made the same entrance way like Roman Reigns. The crowds was going nuts when they saw Troy Mercer as they cheer for him.

Troy looks around the crowed as he have his game face on. Troy walks through the crowds toward the ring while fans patting him on the back and both shoulders.

Si-Ray was inside the ring as he have eye on Troy Mercer. When Troy Mercer was getting close the black barricade, Peyton got up as he talking mess toward Troy.

" Who the hell do you think you are! I'm the got damn Vice President of the WWE! You got another thing coming if you think you will be the new World Heavyweight Champion!" Peyton yells at Troy but, Troy jumps over the barricade like Roman Reigns and Peyton back away from him.

Troy kept his eyes on Peyton as he wanna superman punch him in the face so bad.

" Peyton and Troy Mercer have some history together before they made it to WZW. Troy Mercer will not back down from a fight. Troy tweeted that he don't care how many people that Si-Ray has on his side, he will fight like a warrior and take the World Heavyweight Championship!" said Derek.

Troy Mercer shook his head as he walk up the steal stairs and over the top rope as he roared while facing Peyton and flexing his muscle. Peyton was rocking his chair back and forth while keeping his eye on Troy.

Troy Mercer got inside the ring while the referee back Si-Ray away from Troy as Lillian Garcia make the announcement for the match up.

The bell ding three times.

" The following contests scheduled one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger! From Denver, Colorado weight 265 pounds, Troy Mercer!" Lillian Garcia announced as Troy raised both of his arms up toward the crowds as they cheer for him.

Troy Mercer was talking toward Si-Ray as the referee back Troy away from him and Si-Ray laughed at him.

" And his opponent From Memphis, Tennessee weight 252 pounds and he is the WZW World Heavyweight Champion, Si-Ray!" Lillian Garcia announced Si-Ray as Si-Ray raise up the gold platform belt as some cheered for him while other boo him.

" Here we go! #WZWTitle." Jerry The King Lawyer said.

" Mercer vs Si-Ray for the World Heavyweight Championship! This is Mercer last chance to prove to Si-Ray, Peyton and The WZW Universe that he will be the next WZW World Heavyweight Champion." Derek said.

The referee hold up the WZW World Heavyweight Championship belt before the match started. The bell ding twice as the match was starting.

Si-Ray charge at Troy Mercer but, Troy reverse as Si-Ray ran toward the turnbuckle. Troy Mercer turn Si-Ray around and clotheslam him multiple times by the turnbuckle.

Troy run toward the rope for some speed as he charge at Si-Ray and big boot him in the face. Troy was going for the cover and Si-Ray kick out on one as Si-Ray got up and walk toward the other side of the turnbuckle.

Troy walk over toward Si-Ray and uppercut him in the jaw. Si-Ray hollered as he walk toward the ropes, Troy Mercer follow Si-Ray as Si-Ray turn around and punch Troy in the stomach as Troy gave Si-Ray another uppercut in the jaw.

Troy grab Si-Ray as he was about to throw Si-Ray out of the ring but, Si-Ray reverse it. Troy rolls out of the ring. The crowds was going crazy for the match between Si-Ray and Troy as they were chanting " **This Is Awesome!** "

Troy was getting back in the ring but, Si-Ray kick Troy in the head. Si-Ray grab Troy and Superplex onto the mat. Troy was rolling out of the ring and rest toward the Announcement table.

Si-Ray follow Troy, as Troy turn around and as he uppercut him the jaw and bang his head into the apron. Troy grab Si-Ray again as he was going to run his head into the steel pole but, Si-Ray reverse it as he push Troy toward the steel pole as Troy hit his head on it.

Si-Ray grab Troy Mercer as he lift him up in the air and slam him on the Announcement table.

" Just like that! Si-Ray is in control! We will be right back." said Jason.

**Commercial Break**

Back to the match, Si-Ray have Troy in the submission headlock as Troy was trying to fight his way out.

" The deal is that Troy Mercer has to win the World Heavyweight Championship or he will be fired from WZW by the Vice President, Peyton.

Si-Ray still have Troy in a headlock as Troy was keep on fighting his way out of the headlock. The crowds was chanting, " **Let's go Troy, Troy sucks!"**

Troy raise his right arm as he was trying to break free. Troy was getting up from his knees as he manage to elbow him in the stomach multiple times. Troy lift up Si-Ray and roll up into a powerbomb onto the mat as both guys were out cold.

The referee started counting for both guys as he stop on eight when both guys were on their knees and was punching each other. Troy was giving Si-Ray multiple punches until Si-Ray kick him in the gut.

Si-Ray run toward the ropes as he was gonna clotheslam Troy but, Troy reverse as he goes for the clotheslam. Si-Ray roll up toward the ropes. Troy Mercer got out of the ring as he Running front dropkick from the floor to Si-Ray's head by draped over the bottom rope like Roman Reigns as the crowed was getting hype about this match up.

Troy roll back inside the ring as he lift up Si-Ray and go for the Samoan Drop but, Si-Ray was fighting his way out of it as he got down, Troy uppercut him directly in the jaw.

Si-Ray walk over the turnbuckle as Troy was charging after Si-Ray. Si-Ray jump and kick Troy in the face and have him on the ground. Si-Ray got on top of the rope as he was going for a frog splash but, Troy got up and uppercut Si-Ray from the jaw and lift him up over the top rope and Samoan Drop him to the mat.

Troy was going for the pin and Si-Ray kick out on two as the crowd was in shock that Si-Ray is still in this match. Peyton took a deep breath as he was glad that Si-Ray was still in the match.

Both guys was getting up as Si-Ray was fight back. Si-Ray jump a did the hurricanrana on Troy Mercer as he was going for the pin and Troy kick out on two. Peyton was getting angry that Troy Mercer is still in the match. Peyton was telling Si-Ray to crush him and take Troy down.

Si-Ray was getting disappointed as he was getting up and was walking limping in the ring. Si-Ray lift Troy up in the air as he was going for Turnbuckle powerbomb but, Troy Mercer reverse it as he roll up into a powerbomb Si-Ray onto the mat as he was going for the pin. Si-Ray kick out on two as the crowed was going insane that the match is still going on and Peyton almost thought that Si-Ray was about to loose the match.

" Whoa! How close was that?" Jason asked.

" Just a close you can get." Jerry the King Lawyer said.

Troy Mercer was crawling up toward the ropes to get up as he kept his eyes on Peyton. Troy pump up his fist as and turn around and slam his fist to the mat as he was going for the superman punch.

Troy and Si-Ray charge at each other and superman punch each other at the same time as they was both was on the mat. The crowd was so nuts about this match especially the double superman punch.

The referee was counting both guys out and stop at eight when Si-Ray got up and was getting Troy up. Troy Mercer got up and head butted Si-Ray and go for another superman punch which the fans got so hype about Troy about to win the match.

Troy Mercer went for the pin and the referee stop at two since Peyton grab the referee 's leg and drag him out of the ring which the crowd got really angry about it.

Peyton was trying to explain to the referee which he was playing dirty the whole time. Troy's head was busted on the side as he notice Peyton was interfering the match and trying to get Si-Ray to win the match.

Troy Mercer got up as he got distracted by fussing and arguing at Peyton. Si-Ray got up as he hit Troy from behind and use his Twist of Fate aka "Twist of Si-Ray Mode" finisher on Troy Mercer as he go for the cover and Peyton was standing on the apron as he was cheering Si-Ray on.

Troy Mercer kick out on two as Peyton couldn't believe it in his eyes. Peyton call the referee over so he can talk to him while he distract him to let Si-Ray win.

Si-Ray roll Troy out of the ring while Si-Ray just lay back down the ring. Troy Mercer was getting up from his two feet as B. Money was running down from the ramp to attack Troy Mercer but, Troy manage to superman punch him in the jaw while Keith Styles came out of nowhere and superkick Troy in the face which the fans where booing them.

" Team Si-Ray members, Keith Styles and B. Money came out to help their friend, Si-Ray to win the match." Jason said.

Keith Styles grabs Troy by his hair and roll inside the ring. As soon Keith got on top of the apron...Troy Mercer raise up and superman punch Keith Styles in the face and have him falling down from the floor along with B. Money.

Si-Ray charge at Troy for a clotheslam but, Troy dodge it as he turn around superman punch Si-Ray in the face.

" Superman punch!" Jason got excited.

Troy Mercer turn around as he see Peyton see standing on the apron distracting the referee. Troy run toward Peyton as he superman punch him in the face which Peyton fell down lying on the apron as he was out old.

The crowds was going nuts as they chant, **" This Is Awesome!"**

Troy turns around as Si-Ray drop kick him directly in the face as he was going for the cover. Troy kicks out on two and Si-Ray couldn't believe it in his eyes.

"Mercer kick out! Mercer kick out! This is going insane!" Jason was getting excited about the match.

"Are you kidding me!" Si-Ray yelled at the referee.

Si-Ray got to the other side of the turnbuckle as he was going to big boot Troy Mercer in the face. Si-Ray charge at Troy while Troy got up to his feet and spear Si-Ray to the mat as the fans was really shock about Troy's attitude.

" Oh my god!" Jerry The King Lawyer said.

Troy Mercer go for the pin in 1,2,3! Which the crowds got so hype and glad that Troy Mercer is the new WZW World Heavyweight Champion.

" OMG! Troy Mercer won! Troy is the new WZW World Heavyweight Champion!" Jason said.

" Here is you're winner and the new WZW World Heavyweight Champion, Troy Mercer!" Lillian Garcia announced.

" Troy Mercer is your new WZW World Heavyweight Champion folks." Derek said.

The referee hand Troy Mercer the gold platform belt as Troy couldn't believe it in his eyes as he was teary eye in the face. The referee wipe the blood off of Troy's face with a towel while Troy laying down and stare at the WZW World Heavyweight Title.

Alex Carter and Valor ran from the ramp and into the ring to congratulate their team leader, Troy Mercer for being the WZW World Heavyweight Champion. Alex and Valor help him up while Troy got on top of the ropes holding up the World Heavyweight Championship belt as the crowed cheer for him.

" This is an awesome match!" Jerry The Lawyer said.

" That's it for the WZW: Hell In A Cell, stay tune for the Stone Cold Steve Austin Podcast with his guest Honour Wallace next!" Jason said.

" Good Night Everyone!" Derek said.

* * *

 **Stone Cold Podcast-WWE Network**

The former WWE Superstar, Stone Cold Steve Austin is starting his show as he have very special guest on his show.

" Hello WWE and WZW Universe, I'm Stone Cold Steve Austin and right now I have a very guest on my show. Please give it up to the WZW Diva, Honour Wallace." Stone Cold said.

" Thanks for having me here." Honour smiled as she sat on the booth with him.

" Honour, you are one of the greatest diva out here in WZW along with other divas like...Kaya, Brie Gage, Ricki, and Hailee J and others. How does it feel to get the attention of the WZW Universe?" Stone Cold asked.

" It feel great to be one of the center of attention of the WZW Universe to show them what real women's wresting is about. I'm trying to get famous, I'm doing this to the fans. The Fans believes in the Women's Wrestling! They don't called a Diva Revolution for nothing, I mean look at the WWE divas how they accomplish now, The TNA Divas, The NXT Divas, Us WZW Divas and even Ronda Rousley! We are the revolution and we here to take over." Honour said.

" Well, The WWE fans got some questions for you to answered. So, let's look at the TV screen." said Stone Cold as him and Honour look at the TV screen.

 **When did you start training?**

Honour-" That's actually a good question. I started training at 13 with the Great Muta in Japan. Had to leave the school at 16 due to my move back to the states. Learned multiple martial arts while in Japan. Wrestled in Combat Zone Wrestling where I finally met Dean Ambrose!"

Stone Cold-" Oh you meet Dean Ambrose?"

Honour-"Yeah, Dean has been a incredible guy, he actually help me with my training. So, it's pretty awesome."

Stone Cold-"You say that you started training at 13? That's pretty young."

Honour-" I know but, Wrestling is my everything! I have always love to wrestling ever since I watch WWF and the old classic of WWE. It's been and my little brother, Valor dream to become a wrestler."

Stone Cold-"That's very fantastic what you and your brother, Valor had become. We got another questions for you."

 **Which Superstar and diva did you look up to as a child?**

Honour-" Well umm...I look up to you, Stone Cold along with Chyna. I wanna to combine you guys gimmick into one I love your style and everything you guys do in the ring. With Chyna fighting guys and your attitude how you poetry your character is really awesome.

Stone Cold-" really happy that I inspire you. You know, The WWE Diva, Paige say the exact same thing about she look up to me. I'm glad you girl is showing what real wrestling is about. Here's the next question.

 **Who are you a big fan of?**

Honour-" Finn Balor, along with Samoa Joe (who will spar with me sometimes) good friends with Dean Ambrose who I met from CZW. Friends with Bayley and even mentored her in the indy circuit. Baron Corbin admires me for my dedication and strength and that will turn into something more. Fan of the Rock and the Undertaker. Also of Bill Goldberg and Brock Lesnar who will also spar with me. I met various legends and even attended the funeral of Rowdy Roddy Piper."

Stone Cold-" You was very close to the WWE Legends Rowdy Roddy Piper at the time so, how do yo feel about him passing away?"

Honour-" Very sad, I was torn to part when I hard the news that Roddy Piper pass away. This man help all of us WZW Superstars and Divas with our characters and our in ring ability. He like Dusty Rhodes when Dusty help out with the NXT Superstars and Divas. Me, Valor, Kaya, Kevin Joe, The Jones Bros, TaNaya, Raya, Chris Blake, Si-Ray and The J Twins were the first one that Rowdy Roddy Piper work on. He was like a father that we never had. And I love him for that." Honour told Stone Cold as she was crying into tears.

Stone Cold-" Here's another question for you."

 **Who is your closest friend in the Real Women of Wrestling**

Honour-" My closest friend in the "Real Women's Of Wrestling is Kaya. My little brother, Riven was really the one who caused the two of us become friends. Kaya was the first person that called after Riven shot himself. I respects the Batista twins but utterly despises India and Chelsea because they act entitled and I had to work for everything while those two haven't. I don't hold the J Twins or Barbie Marie in high regard, but I do believe Barbie Marie can become a decent wrestler if she just puts her mind to it and stops playing games. You know I mean."

Stone Cold-[laughed] " So, we heard that India is dating your brother, Valor. What are you comments about your brother Valor and India?"

Honour-" No comments about my brother and that bitch! I told my brother that I don't like that whore and he just keep showing into the picture. You will know more on " The Real Women's Of Wrestling"

 **What are your favorite sports?**

Honour-" I'm a very sporty chick so, I know how to play hockey, volleyball, basketball, and great swimmer. I played all throughout high school and had several scholarships lined up but turned them down so that I could wrestle."

 **What** **instruments do you play?**

Honour-" I play several instruments like piano and guitar and even violin."

Stone Cold-" Is there any other stuff that you want to share with us?"

Honour-" I do! I'm an honest to god nerd. I collect comic books and watches anime. My two favorite female superheroes are Wonder Woman and Carol Danvers (Marvel Universe's Captain Marvel) When I played Basketball and Volleyball, my teammates called me "Wonder Woman" and "Captain Marvel" because of I love for the heroes and her skill in the game. Some people, but only close friends, still call me those names. I'm very close to my family, but sometimes I just wanna to ring Valor's neck and won't hesitate to punch him or any other guy that piss me off." [laughed]

Stone Cold-" Sound like your brother just gets on your last nerve." [laughed]

Honour-" You don't know the half of it." [laughed]

Stone Cold-" Thank You Honour Wallace for showing up tonight's show, keep on crafting your work in the ring and hopefully we will see you on the main roster soon."

Honour-" Thank You![She went to hugged Stone Cold]

Stone Cold-" Stay tune for more Stone Cold Podcast on the WWE Network! Take care."


End file.
